


Cross My Heart And Hope To Die.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [63]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, Married Couple, One Hundred Ways, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “Cross my heart and hope to die."





	Cross My Heart And Hope To Die.

**63. “Cross my heart and hope to die."**

* * *

Thor sighed, "I have made you my Queen, jailed any who dare oppose you and much more, isn't that enough to please for you, love."

Loki only glares up at him, shaking his head, and Thor sighs a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Fine, Loki Laufeyson, I Thor Odinson, swear to be forever yours, you are all there is for me, and I will never leave you. Cross my heart and hope to die.” Thor vowed.

Loki smiled pressing a kiss to his husbands lips, "Now you only have to announce it in front of the warriors."


End file.
